My Lullaby
"My Lullaby" is a song from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Lyrics The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Zira: (spoken) Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted. (singing) Sleep, my little Kovu Let your dreams take wing One day when you're big and strong You will be a king (Instrumental bridge in the soundtrack version) Kovu: (spoken) Good night... Zira: (spoken) Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies. I've been exiled, persecuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest The sound of Simba's dying gasp His daughter squealing in my grasp His lionesses' mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live Nuka: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree Zira: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby Scar is gone... but Zira's still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad! Nuka: Sleep, ya little termite! Uh... I mean, precious little thing! Vitani: One day when you're big and strong... Zira: You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar Nuka: The joy of vengeance Vitani: Testify! Zira: I can hear the cheering Nuka and Vitani: Kovu! What a guy! Zira: Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby! Mumfie's Everlasting Quest Nasira: Sleep, my dear Lord Tirek Let your dreams take wing One day when the time is right You'll rule with the Storm King (Instrumental bridge in the soundtrack version) I've been exiled, persecuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that elephant did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner lady And it helps me get some rest The sound of Mumfie's dying gasp Princess Twilgiht Sparkle squealing in my grasp Her friends and pupils' mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live Abis Mal: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Mumfie up a tree Nasira: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby Jafar is gone... but we're still around To help ol' Lord Tirek Until he becomes a killer With a heart that's dark and thick! Abis Mal: Gee, who needs Tirek!? Uh... I mean, which is a good thing! Queen La: One day when the time is right... Nasira: You'll rule with the Storm King! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Lord Tirek's mighty roar Abis Mal: The joy of vengeance Queen La: Testify! Nasira: I can hear the screaming Flim and Flam: We're all gonna die! Nasira: Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:The Lion King songs